Je veux dormir!
by Juklee
Summary: One Shot, HPDM. Un matin, Harry veux dormir mais il y a des sujets qu'on ne peut éviter. Réécrit, donc amélioré.


Autrice: Yuliel, Neki, moi quoi...

Genre: Bin romance... Mais j'essaye de pas faire dans le gnangnan quand même

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: Tout appartient à Rowling.

Note: Donc je ai réécrit cet OSparce que je me suis rendue compte que c'était merdiqe au début (ptet encore maintenant mais moins déjà). J'éspère que ça vous plaira.

**Je veux dormir!**

Aaaaah! Enfin mon lit! Mon grand pieu bien douillet! Que je t'aime bon vieux plumard!

Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est bon de se glisser, à 3 heures du mat', entre ses draps!

_Mais pas entre tes bras..._

J'ai encore finit le boulot super tard...c'est vrai, le travail d'Auror, c'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais je l'ai choisi en connaissance de cause, alors je vais pas me plaindre...Même si j'adore ça. J'adore dormir aussi, alors maintenant je vais fermer mes paupières qui sont lourdes, louuuuurdes.

_Mon coeur aussi est lourd, tu sais._

Rompshiiiiiiii

ZZZZZzzzzZZzZzzZZZ

Fuiiiiiiiii

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

Qui est le connard qui vient de me foutre la lumière en pleine gueule! Qu'il se dénonce ou je prends le premier que je voie et je le décompose en plein d epetis morfceaux! Nan en fait, y a même pas besoin de demander qui m'a tiré des bras de mon cher et tendre Morphée! Je sais très bien qui c'est. Oh oui je le sais, et ce n'est personne d'autre que...

-Dracoooooo!

Ouais, mon petit-ami. Sisi je vous jure, c'est mon mec. Vous devez surement vous demander comment je fais pour vivre avec un tortionnaire de dormeur, hein? Ouais, bah là, moi aussi je me le demande!

-Eteins!

'Tain la voix de de merde! On dirait que je parle à travers un cercueil! Ouais bah c'est sa faute! Fallait pas me réveiller! Nan mais franchement! Ok, lui aussi il finit tard et il a besoin de lumière pour voir quelque chose mais il pouvait pas allumer la lampe de chevet, comme d'habitude.

_Une habitude, encore..._

Il répond rien. Je vois juste son ombre bougée à travers mes paupières closes. Il doit être en train de se changer. Je sens un poid sur mon côté droit du lit, qui m'indique qu'il vient de se coucher.

Enfin! L'heure de ma délivrance a sonnée! Je vais pouvoir dormir tout mon saoul! Dès qu'il aura éteint la lumière bien sûr...

Me dites pas qu'il est en train de lire ou je fais un malheur...Bon...Y a qu'un seule façon de vérifier.

Et bah non, il lit pas. Il est là, assis, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face.

Il est con ou il le fait exprès? Je veux roupiller moi! Alors il va arrêter son cirque ou je vais l'étriper moi-même!

Comment ça je suis méchant avec lui?

Pas du tout! Je suis désolé, mais on ne reste pas stupidement assi dans son lit à regarder je ne sais quoi alors qu'à côté votre fiancé, totalement crevé, essaye vainement de dormir! Surtout quand il est 4 heures du matin!

Un problème? Mais j'en sais rien moi! Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête de blond! 'Toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour lui demander!

Hé! Qui a dit sans-coeur!

'Tain, je suis vraiment trop naïf et manipulable, moi!

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Je le vois sursauter à ma question. Il me regarde un bref instant et reporte ses yeux sur le mur, toujours silencieux.

Bon, ' voyez! Je me suis fatigué pour rien! Il veut pas m'en parler!

_Il veut plus me parler..._

Donc, moi je penche pour un retournement bien placé. Hop, sur le bide, la tête dans l'oreiller -ah oreiller que j'aime!- et plus de lumière dans la tronche! Mouahahaha je suis un génie! Ouais bah le génie il va surtout faire dodo...Dodo...Ah...

ZZzzzZzZZzz

-Harry...

Non, là je dors.

-Harry?

Y a pas de Harry qui tienne.

-HARRY?

Bon il va se taire merde! 'tain 'envie de dormir mouaaaa.

Oh! Nan nan , il va arrêté tout de suite de me carresser le dos comme ça! nan pas ma taille! JE VEUX PIONCER!

Allez hop! on s'éloigne habilement!

Il soupire.

-Y a plus de passion entre nous.

Gneuh?

C'est quoi sa réplique à la con là!

Non, je ne grognerais pas...je ne grognerais pas...

-Quoi?

Ouais un jour je penserais à avoir une voix plus douce, mais là je suis KO!

-Tu t'es couché avant que j'arrive.

J'rêve où c'est du reproche qu'y a dans sa voix? 'Tain il peut pas choisir un autre moment que avant de s'endormir pour commencer une prise de tête?

Allez une réponse courte et sans réplique ça dervait pouvoir se trouver.

-'Me couche toujours dès qu' j' suis de retour...

Et tu m'en fais pas tout un fromage!

-C'est vrai...

Bon, ça c'est réglé! Comment que je gère bien! Et même quand je suis complètement HS!

Non, mon ego n'a pas atteint celui de Draco, merci. Et laissez moi pioncer bordel!

Ah sommeil..reviens...Rrrr

-'Ry...y a vraiment plus de passion entre nous...

QUOI! Mais putain il peut pas se la fermer au lieu de partir dans ses délires!

Putain, je déteste les convers' de nana à 4h du mat'! La prochaine fois, faîtes moi penser que je dois dormir dans le salon.

Bon, zen. Ahoooooom.

-Mais si, mais si.

Allez mon coeur, je susi trop naze là, donc si tu me laissais un peu...

Il pousse un soupire, l'enflure!

-Non. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on a pas couché ensemble?

Euuuuuuh! Bonne question ça! J'en sais absolumment rien. Ca doit faire longtemps...

Remarque j'en ai rien a branlé! Je veux juste succomber au sommeil réparateur! Je bosse demain...

-Chais pas, une semaine?

-...2 mois et 13 jours.

-Haha tu comptes, toi?

J'essai de faire de l'humour mais ça le fait pas rire. Moi non plus.

Ces conneries m'ont totalement réveillé là! J'ai ouvert les yeux mais je lui tourne toujours le dos.

C'est vrai, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas baisé mais là...là je suis crevé chéri

-Ecoute Draco, je suis dans le vent là. On arrangera ça plus tard.

Je retourne doucement mon visage pour trouver le sien et je laisse un baiser sur son nez. Ouais j'ai encore les yeux fermés, je suis pas une machine de guerre, 'pas de détecteur thermique donc tant pis si ça tombe à côté.

-Tu vois, tévites encore le sujet...

Mais pourquoi le "bisou-bonne-nuit-on-en-reparle-demain" marche pas avec lui! Hein!

Je sais très bien que j'évite d'en parlé mais c'est parce que je veux DORMIR!

-Est-ce que au moins y a encore de l'amour?

Pffff, c'est qu'il commence à me lourder là...Quelle heure d'jà?

Putain je vais pensé à acheter un réveil qui explose pas la rétine dès que tu zyeutes l'heure. J'ai dû me défoncer mes ptits nyeux.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mon ANGE.

Wala bien insisté sur ange, ça devrait l'faire. Maintenant il va ptet me laisser roupiller hein?

-Ca fait 6 mois que ça dure...On vit l'un à côté de l'autre mais plus ensemble.

Je crois entendre sa voix trembler et son corps se rapproche du mien. Il m'enlace, je le laisse faire. J'ai beau être très TRES fatigué, je sens bien qu'en ce moment, il a besoin de réconfort. Je sais pas quoi dire. Moi aussi je m'en suis rendu compte, mais je mettais ça sur le dos du travail, des amis non communs, etc.

-Tu crois que...On a bien fait d'aménager tous les deux?

J'ouvre les yeux, même si c'est qu'a demis. Je vais faire un effort. Il a besoin de parler, alors même si j'ai plus qu'envie de sombrer je vais l'écouter, le rassurer.

-Tu sais bien que oui. On a réfléchit avant je te rappelle et puis on vivait pratiquement déjà ensemble.

-Je sais mais on sortait pas ensemble depuis très longtemps...

-2 ans quand même!

-1 an 10 mois et 18 jours. C'est peu.

Alala j'exploserais de rire si le sujet était moin grave. Et si l'heure était moins avancée aussi.

-Si ça marchait vraiment pas entre nous, ça ferait pas mal de temps qu'on s'arracherait les cheveux, voir même la tête!

Il pouffe contre mon cou.

-Tu te rappelles comment on s'est mis ensemble?

Là c'est à moi de rire.

-Evidemment. Je sais pas ce que j'avais fumé ce jour-là...

**Flash-Back:**

Draco descendit de son balais plus qu'en colère. Encore une fois les Sepentards avaient perdu contre les Gryffondors. Il avait perdu contre Potter. D'un geste brusque il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il n'avait pas envie de vois ses incapables de coéquipiers alors il se dirigea vers le vestiaire destiné aux arbitres. En y entrant il cru s'évanouir. Potter était là. Et a moitié à poil en plus! Mais, Malfoy étant un Malfoy, il fut trop fier pour sortir et se dirgea prestemment vers les douches.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et découvrit que son rival était toujours là. Peu gêné par sa présence, il commença à se rhabiller. De son côté Harry, restait immobile à contempler le corps du blond. Ce dernier se rendit bien compte du regard de l'autre et dès qu'il eût terminé d'enfiler ses vêtements, il se retourna. Mais avant même qu'il put esquisser le moindre mouvement il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur avec deux lèvres emprisonnant les siennes. Il ne s'était même pas débattu, il était conscient depuis quelques temps déjà de l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers le survivant.

Lorsqu'ils eûrent besoin d'air, leurs prunelles se fixèrent longuemment avant que Draco ne rompe le silence:

-Ecoute moi bien Potter. Je ne t'aime pas et si tu veux plus que du cul entre nous, c'est ton problème, ok?

Harry avait sourit félinement et l'avait embrassé langoureusement en guise de réponse.

C'en était suivit un jeu de séduction entre les deux protagonistes et quelques mois plus tard, leur couple était officiel. 1 an, 10 mois et 18 jours plus tard ils s'installaient dans un joli petit F3.

**Fin du Flash-back**

-Tu t'es vraiment jeté sur moi...Et je t'ai limite envoyer chier! Après c'était presque que du cul.

Harry hocha faiblement de la tête.

-Mais j'ai réussi à te séduire!

-Oui...mais on change de sujet.

-...

-Tu m'aimes plus.

Je me retourne d'un coup.

-Draco, je...c'est pas parce que je le dis pas que je le ressens pas! Tu me connais depuis le temps et tu sais que les effusions de sentiments c'est pas mon trucs...

-Je sais, mais des fois les mots rassurent plus que les gestes.

Je le serre très fort contre moi. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je sois plus grand que lui?

-Et puis ces derniers temps, y avait plus de gestes. Tu me touchais plus.

Il a raison.

-C'est parce que je pensais que t'avais pas le temps, que tu voulais pas.

Il s'écarte de moi et me fixe, l'air ébahis.

-Tu plaisantes! Je faisais que chercher le contact!

-A croire que c'était pas assez.

-Normal! T'étais toujours barré!

Je passe un bras par dessus sa taille.

-Hey Draco! On va pas se disputer pour ça. Je sais bien que j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi...

Il grogne.

-Tu l'as dit!

Je ris légèrement. Puis je l'embrasse doucement.

-Je t'aime.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres avant de me rendre un baiser. Je sens que je vais lui dire plus souvent ces trois petits mots...

-Bon, je suis pardonné?

-Hm hm.

Je me colle contre lui. Son corps est si chaud. Je passe mes mains sous son haut de pyjama et je trace quelques arabesques du bout des doigts sur ses reins. Il se cambre et nos corps sont un peu plus prêts. Je nous fais rouler, il se retrouve sous moi. Il a les yeux fermé, on dirait un chat. Puis je m'active à déboutonner sa chemise, déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte. J'arrive au nombril, une de ses zones les plus érogènes, je le lèche consciensieusement. Mais pour une fois, il n'a aucune réaction. Stupéfait, je lève la tête vers l'amour de ma vie pour le découvrir...

ENDORMI!

Owari

XD ne me tuez pas et reviews please!


End file.
